Sweetly Sour
by miso-the-beaded-dragon
Summary: While looking for a book that might help her and her friends get their cutie marks, Sweetie Bell discovers Twilight's darkest secret


It was a dark and sunny day in hamlet of Ponyvile. And in this town of colorful equines three little fillies were busy in their clubhouse planing something. . .

"Gals the upcoming Spring summer social iscoming up," said the one filly who looked like melted jolly rancher candy named Applebloom," all the 'other schoolfoals will be there. We need our cutie marks ASAP."

"I have an idea-," said the one pegasus filly who's mane and coat color were an outrage to the concept of color theory.

"for the last time Scootaloo," Applebloom sighed exasperated," we ain't goin' to git our cutie marks by solving mysteries."

The other filly, a hotmess of white fluff with a horn attached, raised her hoof and said," oh! I know! Me and my sis were ar SuGAAARCube Corner a few days ago and I overheard Pinkie Pie mutter about some book called the Necronomicon and Breaking the 4th Seal."

"Is this oing anywhere any time soon," Scotaloo huffed impatenitly.

"You didn't let me finish," Sweetie Bell complained. She pouted and continued. "What I'm saying is this book Necronomi-whatever from the sound of is seems to be a DIY type book. Maybe we can use the crafting tips inside to help get our cutie marks!"

Applebloom jumped up excitedly. "Sweetie Bell, 'Ah I hav NO idea what'ch y'all were sayin but it beats the hay out of Scoot's idea!"

"Hey," the unholy mesh of orange and pink shouted offended," OH WHY I OUTTTA!" Scootaloo reared up on her hindlegs and put her hooves up preparing to fistycuffs...hoofycuffs.

Applebloomers rolled her eyes. "Sweetie Bell do y'all think you could go see if Twilight has a copy of whatever y'all were goin on 'bout? 'Ah gotta take care of this troublemaker."

"Sure thing, be back in two wags of a timberwolf's tail," Sweetie Bell said as she left the clubhouse and allowing her two buddies to settle their argument.

Scootaloo put on her brass horseshoes that were studded with spikes and had the words YOLO on one and JUSTICE on the other.

Applebloom took the lazer-katana off from the wall. Granny Smith always told them not to use it unless it was an emergency but really, apart from the threat of eternal night, getting smoked out by a dragon, and having all their property and stock eaten by parasprites, now seems like the best time.

"Okay ScootaBOOB lets settle this," Applebloom said drawing out her sword.

...

Sweaty Bell trotted to the TreeLibrary, AKA Twilight's house. Along the way she met a few of her older friends like her teacher Ms. Cheerilee and Golden Harvest. But who cares amirite?

So anyway this unicorn, Sweetie Bile, knocked on the door of Twilight's house. But something was wrong! The door was already slightly open! :OOOOO

"Oh...,"Sweetie Bell shrugged," I guess there was no point knocking..."

She entered the tree. "Hello! Twilight! Spike! Are you here!"

But there was no answer. Sweetie Bell was now given a moral delima. Should she look for the book herself and take it or wait for Twilight to come back? I mean, its only one ity bity book and she'll of course return it. But wouldn't that be considered SHOP-LIFTING? Sweetie remembered how much Rarity hates it when ponies try to take her dresses without paying. If only Ponyvile had more than one librarian!

"Nope! I'll just wait here until she gets back," Sweetie piped proudly. Sweetie Bell sat down in one of the chairs somehow. Golly, Everypony's going to be so proud of me, Sweetie Bell thought, I might even get to write about this to the Princess! Boy will Applebloom and Scot be so jealous!

So Sweetie Bell waited

and waited

and waited

"Ugh this is so boring," she said trying to keep her eyes opened," Twiligtht's room is upstairs...I don't think she'll mind if I took a nap." Sweetie trotted up the stairs into Twilight's and Spike's room.

Sweetie Bell smiled when she saw Spike's tiny petbed and Twilight's human bed. The tiny unicorn jumped and tried to get on the bed but she couldn't. She turned and looked at Spike's bed and a disgusted frown appeared on her face. No way she'll sleep in the bed of a lesser animal.

Sweetie Bell then turned the other way and saw the book case next to the bed. Then she got an idea.

"I could climb up that!"

And so she did, knocking over books, snowglobes, and more importantly a plastic case with a peculiar purple object in it that casing broke on impact.

"Oh no," Sweetie dispaired coming down from her trek to check the damage. There were broken pieces of plastic everywhere but the thing that was inside the case was perfectly ok. Sweetie picked it up. It was some weird purple stick looking thing that looked familiar...

"STOP," came a voice from behind that made Sweetie Bell yelp and drop the object. It was...Owlowiscious!

"Owlowiscious! I didn't know you can talk," Sweetie gasped.

"Of course I can talk! I'm an owl," he spat angrily.

"oh yeah...thats right," Sweetie agreed.

"Nowl then," the predetorial bird said," pick that thing up and hoof it to me."

"uh sure," Sweetie said worried," I'm sorry about what happened...what is this thing anyway?"

"THAT IS ON A NEED TO KNOW BASES MISSY," Owlolololoicious shierked plucking the object from Sweetie Bell and putting on the table.

Sweetie Bell's eyes began to tear up. She was really sorry about what happened and it was all an accident. "I'm so sorry, really I am."

"No its okay," Owlowicious said in a more calmer voice, "its about time someone else knew Twilight's secret."

"What secret," Sweetie Bell asked," is Twilight ok?"

"Well yes, so to speak. You see my dear this thing," he said pointing the tip of his wing at the purple thing," is Twilight's horn."

Sweetie Bell tilted her head in confusion. "Her...horn?"

" Yes you see," Owlosldjiscous said getting comfy to explain," Twilight is not a unicorn at all! She is really an Earth Pony like Applejack and The Pink One. This is a prosetic horn that clips on to her fur, kind of like a hair clip."

"But...that makes no sense...we've seen her do magic before," Sweetie Bell said trying to comprehend what this owl was saying.

"Oh Sweetie Bell. Magic's not real you dumb filly. It was all smoke and mirrors and white tigers!"

"but...my sister does magic and if that's true why would Twilight hide who she really is," Sweetie pondered.

"Pretty sure your sister's magic can be explained by weather balloons. As for Twilight, how would YOU feel if you were born to two happy unicorn parents in the magical unicorn city of Canterlot as a mudblooded earth pony?"

Sweetie looked down with thoughts. "I guess I wouldn't like that at all..."

"Precisely," Owloodljfdljflodfjjlfkicous agreed prunning his feathers.

"Does...Celestia know," Sweetie asked.

"Oh no, she's completely in the dark so to speak who who," Owlofkslfhsfjficous laughed," Why do you think Twilight worries so much about her approval?"

Sweetie Bell closed her eyes and thought about how bad it must be being Twilight. but then she got a better idea to "borrow" the horn. Owlohardtospellicous is wrong about magic and having DOUBLe the power could help her and her friends find their cutie marks.

"Hey Mr. OWl," Sweetie Bell said slyly," Where exactly IS Twilight and Spike?"

"Oh they're out at this convention in Trottingham," he said not knowing what Sweetie was cooking up," they'll be gone for at least a week."

"Reeaallly...," Sweetie said devilishly," you know Owlokefkaicous I think I saw a plump little squrriel scurring out the window..."

"Oh you mean one of Fluttershy's friends! Hot Dog," Owlowordwordwordsicous exclaimed flying out the window to eat the rodent.

Sweetie Bell made her move and snatched the horn and sprinted out the door back before the owl could make it back.

WHAT COULD POSSIBLY GO WRONG HERE HUH? STAY TUNNNNEEEDD


End file.
